harry_potter_compendiumfandomcom-20200214-history
Eddie Redmayne
Edward John David "Eddie" Redmayne (born 6 January, 1982) is an English actor, singer and model. He will portray Newton Scamander in the upcoming film adaptations of Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them. Career Redmayne made his professional stage debut as Viola in Twelfth Night, for Shakespeare's Globe at the Middle Temple Hall in 2002. He won the award for Outstanding Newcomer at the 50th Evening Standard Theatre Awards in 2004, for his performance in Edward Albee's The Goat, or Who Is Sylvia?, and the award for Best Newcomer at the Critics' Circle Theatre Awards in 2005. Later stage credits include Now or Later by Christopher Shinn at the Royal Court Theatre. The show ran from 3 September to 1 November 2008. In 2009, Redmayne appeared in John Logan's new play Red at the Donmar Warehouse in London, for which he won the 2010 Olivier Award for Best Actor in a Supporting Role. He reprised his role in Red at the John Golden Theatre on Broadway, in a 15-week run from 11 March to 27 June 2010, and won the 2010 Tony Award for Best Performance by a Featured Actor in a Play. He portrayed King Richard II in Richard II directed by Michael Grandage, at Donmar Warehouse from 6 December 2011 to 4 February 2012. Redmayne was cast in his first feature film Like Minds after being spotted by casting director Lucy Bevan performing in a play called "Goats". Redmayne has appeared in films such as The Good Shepherd, Powder Blue, Savage Grace, The Other Boleyn Girl, Hick, Glorious 39, and Jupiter Ascending. He starred as Osmund in Christopher Smith's supernatural gothic chiller film Black Death. His 2008 Sundance drama film The Yellow Handkerchief was released in 26 February 2010 by Samuel Goldwyn Films. He starred as filmmaker Colin Clark in the drama film My Week with Marilyn. He took on the role of Marius Pontmercy for the 2012 musical film Les Misérables. In 2014, he starred as Stephen Hawking in The Theory of Everything, a role for which he won the Academy Award, BAFTA, Golden Globe and Screen Actors Guild Award for Best Actor depicting the debilitating challenges of ALS. Redmayne made his screen debut in 1998 in an episode of Animal Ark. His television credits include the BBC mini-series Tess of the d'Urbervilles, the miniseries The Pillars of the Earth, and the two-part mini-series Birdsong. Redmayne modelled for Burberry in 2008 with Alex Pettyfer, and in 2012 with Cara Delevingne. In the September 2012 issue of Vanity Fair, he was featured on its annual International Best Dressed List. In 2015, he was named number one in GQ's 50 best dressed British men. Behind the scenes *Redmayne has starred alongside with several actors and actresses from the ''Harry Potter'' films on various projects: **Rhys Ifans in Elizabeth: The Golden Age. **Bill Nighy, Julie Christie, David Tennant and Toby Regbo in Glorious 39. **Kenneth Branagh, Emma Watson, Zoë Wanamaker, Toby Jones and Geraldine Somerville in My Week with Marilyn. **Helena Bonham Carter, Kate Fleetwood and Simon Fisher-Becker in Les Misérables. **David Thewlis and Simon McBurney in The Theory of Everything. **John Hurt and Jamie Campbell Bower in Thomas & Friends: Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure. **Toby Jones in Elizabeth I. **Ellie Darcey-Alden in Tess of the D'Urbervilles. **Clémence Poésy in Birdsong. **John Atterbury in No Ordinary Trifle. Filmography Film Television Stage External links * * Notes and references Category:Actors (real-world)